What happend to Gale after he was captured
by BootsBowsandSnares
Summary: What happens after the Mockingjay's right hand man gets taken captive ALIVE? find out in this epic tale of escape from a prison camp p.s Sorry I deleted the other post I edited this one


"Shoot me! SHOOT ME! RUN!" those could be the last words I ever say to the great Mockingjay. Ah who am I kidding? She's not the Mockingjay to me she's catnip, how could have I gotten captured what will Mom and Rory, Vick and even little Posy do with out me.

Well no use of worrying about it now all that will do is mess with my head I can't let them see me sweat, "Gale Hawthorne cowers to no one!" I thought. They threw me into this Cell, it's dark and damp but what can you except for being a prisoner of rebellion. I just hope Katniss can make it, and get him before its too late, I don't really care what they do to me but if the Rebels can win we…I mean they will make the world a better place. Out of no where I heard some one thrown into a Cell across from me, I crouched and waited for the Guard to leave then got closer to my Door and said "Looks like you had fun with the Guard" I couldn't even see him but I saw them drag him but I was just making conversation. "Oh yeah it's always nice having words with the Peacekeepers" the Man groaned. "Well I look forward to my Encounters then they just nabbed me, guess ill see what I'm in for."

The whole Jail went silent I swear you could hear a Drop of water hit the Floor. From down the hall I heard "what's the boy's name" then the whole Jail started rumbling with "yeah who is the kid? I know his voice, it might be my cousin Jeff!" Then the man across from me said "were all captured rebels here kid what's your name?" I thought about it whether or not to tell them and I thought eh what could it hurt? I might die any way. "My name is Gale"

I heard the sound of tired bodies wince as they slammed against the Steel Bars to listen to what happened next "Hawthorne?" the man asked me "last I knew it was" I said then the Jail started talking again with whispers of, "the plan, he could break us out, we have to take him with us tonight" and the man across from me yelled "SHUT UP!" "Ok kid well how did you get here? We thought you and your team were dead." he asked "Well we were hold up in this Apartment when the attack was over then we made it here, and a Rebel helped us to lay low" I said and sighed wondering about Catnip

"oh yeah well that's the pits the only problems is how do we know your really Hawthorne?" the man asked I turned my back too him and pulled off my Shirt to show my Scars from the Whipping I got "my god" the man muttered "its him….kid were breaking out of here tonight are you going to join us? Or not I cant explain it right now but I will later do you want" the man said but was cut off by the Peacekeeper walking in, unlocking my cell and grabbing my Arm "your coming with me" the Peacekeeper said and as he took me away.

The old man put one finger as if to tell me "shhhh" I wasn't about to tell the guards about their plan they were my ticket out. The next Hour was filled with the same Question "where is the mocking jay?" fallowed by punches and kicks to my face and stomach. When they finally muttered "he's had enough" after they bloodied my nose, they then drug me back to my cell and after they left I spat blood on the ground and said. "so when is this party starting?" to which the whole crowd mumbled a small Cheer and the old man looked at me and said "right about." and pointed to the door which opened to the peace keepers bringing us our meals. "Now" he whispered. I heard a door creak and saw "the diversion"

a man opened his cell and kneed the Peacekeeper in the Face, then another man opened his Cell and blocked the door to the other Guard and they drug them into there cells stealing the Keys, some mace and two guns they started letting us out and the whole thing unfolded, we were all out of our cells. the old man took both guns and threw one to me "you know better than anyone how to use one, so you take the second pistol." he smiled at me and opened the Door "listen it's a straight show out this Door around the Dog Cages over the Fence and past the Guard Towers just fallow me don't get shot and don't get caught deal?" the old man whispered "deal "I replied and fallowed him.

He motioned another man to take out the control man which gave us another gun and unlocked the door. We walked out the front and started around the Dogs when we heard "HOWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLL" a Dog smelt us "every man for him self!" I heard a man in the back yell and we all ran for the barbed wire fence. A sharp shooter started taking out Prisoners one by one but was to slow so they got out the machine guns in the towers, and were spraying the bullets.

I made it over the fence and caught an old man as his foot slipped on the fence. the old man who was in charge made it down next to me "those Guns cant make it further than 25 yards from the towers c'mon Hawthorne time to get in your running exercise "ok wait for the rest it gives us them more targets and more panic" I advised "the mocking jay was smart having you by her side huh?" the old man mumbled to which I replied "I'm not as think as you dumb I am sir" with a smile and we waited the old man started a count down "5…4….3….2…." "WAIT!" I yelled,

There was a small boy no bigger than Vick hung by his foot upside down in the fence "GO ILL GET HIM!" I yelled and I ran back to the fence and ripped the boy's pants but ultimately freeing his foot. I had him in my arms and I was running and I almost made it back to them, then I felt a sharp burning pain in my arm "AHHHHH" I yelled and fell to the ground "RUN KID" I yelled and put him down and laid the my blood pooling up under my arm. I was going un conscious " I'm sorry catnip I muttered I had a feeling I was going to die then I saw something in the sky hovering down to get me. "Good bye" I mumbled because in the games a machine like that hovers down to pick you up when you die.

But I wasn't in the games and…..I wasn't dead yet then out of nowhere the old man who I now noticed to be Ceasar Flickman hoisted me up and put my good arm around his shoulders "I told you not to get shot kid" he said and drug me to the hovering machines and pulled me onto a Gurney and we both go lifted into the vehicle where I saw Haymitch? It was Haymitch and he said "congratulations kid you just saved a whole camp of war prisoners, by starting up a revolution"

He smiled at me and I passed out. I woke up and Katniss was standing next too my bed "hey gale" she said softly. And I struggled to sit up and my heart rate started getting faster and faster. A nurse rushed in and said "I'm sorry Mrs. Everdeen he's too weak to talk" and Katniss started walking out hanging her head and I forced out a yell "WAIT!" and then she turned around and looked at me and I said "h…..hey catnip"


End file.
